The former photos are normally gotten by utilizing the films for photo taking through traditional cameras then printing. Once the films are lost, the only thing left will be the photos and unable to be reproduced. If the photos are damaged or lost, the recorded pretty image memory of the past will be hard to be searched. The known way to solve the trouble of the loss of films utilize the camera to aim at photos to proceed the reproducing then get the new films for provision of storage and the saving of new printing photos. However, the image effects gotten from the reproducing photos by this method are hard to be controlled. The same quality in the reproducing photos cannot be secured without expertise and professional equipments.